Future's Past
by Felicity Aurora
Summary: A future fic, unfinished due to sudden release of book five and subsequent inaccuracies.


On the mild autumn day when our story begins again, Emma Potter woke up with the sun in her eyes and a note on her pillow. There was an Emergency. Don't worry, I'll be careful and back soon. Love you, Harry Don't worry, I'll be careful and back soon. It was what he always told her. And he always was, but Emma always worried anyway. She knew that there was something strange happening in the wizarding world and it involved Harry, but he never would talk about it. If she asked, he would assure her it would turn out okay, but never more than that, for her own protection.  
She worried whenever he was away which seemed to be more often lately. And each day it seemed worse than ever. It was the day she had chose to tell him what she had been putting off for a week. Emma did the usual routine and kept herself busy as she waited for Harry to come home.  
She didn't leave at all, in case Harry got back, so she didn't notice the people in cloaks on the streets, and since she had decided to straighten up their basement, she didn't look out a window and notice the large amount of owls flying about, but perhaps that was for the better, because it only would have worried her more.  
It was noon when, her stomach began to growl and she realized how many hours had passed. She could deny it no longer, something was wrong. Emma frantically scrabbled a note and tied it to Harry's owl.  
"Hedwig, find Harry," she paused for a moment, before adding quietly, "Or Ron or Hermione." She opened a window and watched Hedwig until she flew out of sight, then she collapsed on a chair sobbing, fearing the worst. ***  
Ron was pale and his eyes were red as he walked towards Hermione. To many memories came back to her, and she knew it was only worse for him. Tears that had been threatening all day finally began to fall from her eyes.  
He opened his mouth but sound had a difficult time coming out, and Hermione knew what he had to say anyway. She didn't want to hear it, but it finally came anyway, "He- He's gone."  
Ron, Hermione and a small group of Harry's friends had been looking for Harry while the rest of the wizarding world once again celebrated the downfall of the dark Lord Voldemort. It was12 hours since Lord Voldemort had been defeated and 13 since anyone had seen him - or Harry.  
Details were sketchy, a few wizards had seen the two on the streets of Hogsmeade, no one knew why they were there. They had talked quietly to each other but a few people had heard Harry say something about not wanting to hurt anyone, and disapperated with Voldemort following close behind. An hour later, it had felt as if a great weight had been lifted. Many said it reminded them of 21 years ago, when Voldemort had first fallen. The Death Eaters were the first to know it as fact, their master no longer occupied a small corner of their mind, and slowly the Aurors believed it and after they informed the ministry, the rest of the wizarding world was told.  
By the time Ron and Hermione had heard what was happening, (before the ministry, but after the Aurors), they were scared. It became official, Harry hadn't been seen by anyone since he had been seen about to battle with Voldemort.  
"Maybe he just didn't talk to anyone, maybe he's already at home..." Hermione reasoned as she wept.  
Ron sadly shook his head, "He always checks in with someone. And under these circumstances... he definately would have..." Ron sighed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "We can't find any sign of him, or you-know-who. I think Harry planned on at least one thing happening tonight. All the witnesses in Hogsmeade seem to think so too. Between us, my brothers, the teachers, Sirius, and the others, we should have found him by now."  
"So you're giving up?!" Hermione screamed.  
Ron didn't respond right away, his reaction was the same when Sirius had found him. He hesitated to continue, he didn't want to hurt Hermione anymore than he already knew she was. Still though, she had to know eventually, "Sirius found these."  
Without another word, he pulled a leather pouch out of his coat and took out two wands, one, eleven inches of holly, was all to familiar to Hermione. The other she had only seen once closely, thirteen inches, made of yew. She knew without asking that there was a phoenix feather inside them and to who they both belonged.  
Hermione wept silently for awhile as Ron tried to comfort her. Eventually she stopped and wiped her eyes. Just then, Hedwig flew into the room, startling both of them. Ron stood up and untied the scrap of paper from the owl's leg. He read the note and looked at Hermione, "It's Emma. God... what are we gonna tell her?" ***  
Sirius Black blamed himself. It was an all too familiar feeling. He felt guilty, he thought he could protect Harry. He was like a son to him. It had been hard enough after his best friends were gone but he never thought Harry would be gone before him. He could barely think, but he knew where had to go after he found Ron.  
That's why he now found himself on the porch of his godson's house. His hand paused just above the doorbell. He didn't know what he was going to say, he didn't know what he could say. He didn't have much time to think. The door swung open.  
Emma stood there, her cheeks were tear-stained, her eyes were red and they still watered. Sirius couldn't find words, but the look in his eyes was enough. Emma turned away.  
"I'm sorry," Sirius said quietly as he followed Emma into the living room.  
She didn't say anything for a moment or even look at him. Finally, barely above a whisper, "What happened?"  
Sirius sighed and began, "At about 3:20 am today there was an attack on-"  
"No, start at the beginning. I want to know."  
"Everything?"  
Emma nodded and looked at Sirius, "Everything."  
"Everything is an awful lot," Sirius stopped, then continued seeing the look on Emma's face. "But, you should know." It was difficult at the beginning, and as he talked, it didn't become easier. He told her as much as he knew, possibly the only person that would have known more was Harry himself.  
Sirius had been talking 


End file.
